Skye's Diary
by Speedie
Summary: alright, this is Skye's perspective on the story First Year, friends forever. It's written in a diary form, but I hope it'll still be good.
1. First of all

Alright, remember, this is supposed to have been written by an eleven-year- old.  
  
Dear Diary  
  
August Thirty-first  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, first of all, thanks Daddy for buying this for me. I guess he thinks I'll need it since I'll be away at school for a while. I might not get any friends very soon.  
  
Hmm, what to write? I suppose I'll start with the basics. My name is Skye Marie Rufus. I'm eleven years old. This year, I'm starting my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have dark gray-blue eyes and chin length, choppy (and usually messy.) dark brown hair.  
  
I have a twin brother named Sage, and an older sister named Raine. Sage is alright, but he's a little shy and timid. Raine is a suck-up. She does anything to please Mum, and is a tattletale. She thinks she's better than Sage and me. She looks a little like me, same color hair, but lighter eyes; her hair is much longer and she's taller and she has a permanent sneer on her face, except when she's kissing up to Mum.  
  
Sage, being my twin, also looks a bit like me. His hair is a lighter brown though, and his eyes are a soft cobalt blue. His face is rounder than mine, and he's a tad on the chubby side. I guess that's because he isn't as athletic as I am. He's afraid to fly and likes to sit a lot.  
  
I get my dark hair and eyes from Mum. Mum's tall and graceful, elegant I should say. She's from an English pureblood family, (the Anglorians), that have been in Ravenclaw house for ages. Raine, the perfect daughter, is in Ravenclaw. Hmph. Kiss-up. Anyway, back to Mum. She doesn't do much housework; we have a house-elf named Mimmy to clean and things.  
  
We're pretty well-off, I'm told. I suppose that's why I've had a new Nimbus each time they come out with an improved model. We don't live in a manor though. My uncle Art got the Anglorian manor, so we settled for a large stone house in the countryside. We once had a pond out south of the house, but Mum magicked it away when she caught me swimming in it. She prefers me to be "ladylike" and embroider or sew or do whatever it is that ladies do.  
  
This brings me to Daddy. He's an American Muggleborn wizard. He's tall and thin, with a somewhat pointed face and he's fairly tanned. He has light brown hair and green eyes. His hair is always hidden by a baseball cap though. he never goes without one.  
  
He was quite fond of baseball when he was a boy. Even in Wizard school, he found time to practice with the regular high school team. He was his team's star pitcher; he still has his jersey even though he can't fit it anymore. Nowadays, he's obsessed with watching his favorite teams, the Red Sox and the Marlins, on the television Mum rigged to pick up American channels.  
  
He always finds time every Sunday to play with me. He'll pitch his old baseball, and I practice hitting with a baseball bat. I'm very good at it, he says. That's good, because I want to be a beater when I get to Hogwarts. I guess this is good practice.  
  
He loves to quote old American Muggles who say things like "We have the right to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness." or "All men are created equal." Just try telling Mum the "rights" one. I told her it would be part of my pursuit of happiness to get a dog to play with, and she just laughed and said, "Children say such amusing things." Hmph.  
  
I find it amazing that Mum and Daddy ever even fell in love! I mean look at the two of them! Complete opposites. 


	2. Train ride, Ace, and the Sorting

September First, on the train.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
This day hasn't been half as scary as I thought it would be. We got up early to come to the King's Cross, but other than that, my day's been very good. Sage and I have our own compartment with another boy in our year called Ace Williams. He seems very confident in himself, sort of arrogant. He's got shaggy golden brown hair and golden eyes. He has a pointed face and is thin and muscular. Perfect build for a seeker.  
  
Ace was a bit too arrogant at first, but I went and jumped/sat on him. That shut him up. We're pretty much friends now. He's very funny, actually.  
  
Sage is practically shaking in his robes though. He's never been fond of change. I don't think he was really ready to leave home and come to school. Ace and I have been trying to calm him down, but Sage is still a little jittery. He really hates change. I finally got him to calm down by getting him some cauldron cakes. I guess eating calms him down.  
  
I wonder what house I'll be in? I think Sage will be in Hufflepuff, personally. He's particularly brave or strong. He is smart though, perhaps he'll be a Ravenclaw? Oh, who knows? I don't, that's for sure. I'll probably be a Hufflepuff or something; I'm not exceptionally good at anything except baseball. And that skill won't do me much good in the wizarding world, unless I get on my house team as a beater. Ace is confident that he'll be a Gryffindor, or "Gryff" as he called it.  
  
I suppose I'll write a story that Daddy told me once. I love his stories from when he was a kid. They're usually funny. Just like Daddy.  
  
See, he never even knew he was different than the Muggles until he was 10, just a year before he got his letter to the Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards. He was at baseball practice one day, and two extraordinary things happened.  
  
First, he was sliding to home plate and someone put their foot out to stop him, and he kind of floated over it. The coach was really impressed by that maneuver and wanted to know how he'd done it, but Daddy didn't know. Then there was a fly ball, that no living Muggle could jump up and catch. It was headed straight for him, and he jumped and caught it! His coach was amazed that this kid had defied gravity twice and demanded to know how he'd done it. Daddy didn't know though.  
  
There was no magic in his family at all, or so he thought. Grandma called all her relatives to ask if any of their children had done anything unusual lately. After calling all her siblings and cousins, she gave up and let Grandpa try. He called all his relatives as well and finally got down to calling his cousin Sam. Sam told him that his son, Danny, who was a year older than Daddy, had done something weird. He also said that Danny had received a letter recently from the Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards, and was a wizard. That's how Daddy discovered that he was a wizard.  
  
Well, I have to stop writing now, the train's almost at Hogwarts. Love always, Skye  
  
September First, in my common room  
  
Yep, we've been Sorted. It was interesting. That's pretty cool how a hat can read people's thoughts and personality. Almost scary.  
  
Sage was a Hufflepuff, as I thought. He practically ran to his table. Raine gave us both looks of superiority after he'd been sorted. I glared at her for Sage. How dare she think she's better than him? I hate my sister. She's such a...argh.  
  
My name was called just after Sage's (duh, we have the same last name). I jogged excitedly up to the stool and a bit to eagerly, grabbed the Hat and shoved it on my head. I heard it saying in my head, "Hm, well where shall I put you? You've got an excellent mind, perhaps Ravenclaw... oh yes, lots of bravery, cunning as well. Good mix here... But I think I shall put you in. GRYFFINDOR!" Then I sort of squealed my excitement as I ran to the table.  
  
I looked back up at the remaining people and Ace gave me the thumbs up. I hoped he'd get in my same house. He was the only friend I had now that Sage was in a different house. I held my breath as he jammed the Hat on his shaggy head. It was on for about five seconds before it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR". I clapped extremely hard and whistled as he ran to sit next to me. "What did I tell you?" he said as he grinned at me. I hugged him and I guess that surprised him, because all he did was sort of pat me on the back. Then Dumbledore did his speech thing, and food appeared. It was delicious! Even better than Mimmy's steak, if that's believable. (Mimmy's steak is my favorite food.) After we finished eating, the Prefects led us up to our common room, and here I am now.  
  
Love always, Skye the "Gryff" 


End file.
